Traveler
by Moon-Raver
Summary: He came through the Stargate unannounced, he opened the Iris and he laughed when he saw O'Neill and Carter. Who is he? There are so many unanswered questions... what are the answers? Only time will tell. COMPLETE!
1. Traveler

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
~  
  
Traveler  
  
~  
  
"Offworld Activation!" rang over the intercom as Major Samantha Carter hurried up the winding hallways toward the gateroom. As she neared the stairway to the lab above the Stargate, a small group of armed soldiers forced her to the side of the hall as they headed toward the gate. She then quickly ran up the stairs and found General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill already waiting for her.  
"Do we have any teams scheduled to be coming back now?" Hammond called out to anyone who would answer. Colonel Jack O'Neill was the first to respond by quickly stating a 'no sir'. His years of experience had taught him short answers usually worked best. "Then close the Iris!" Hammond ordered. The solid titanium plate covered the fluid-like event horizon of the formed wormhole as the soldiers all tensed up and waited.  
"Sir, we're receiving a GDO transmission!" Sergeant Davis perked up over the confusion in the office.  
"Well, who is it?" Hammond demanded.  
"I don't know... it's just gibberish, sir. The signal doesn't match any on record." Davis explained as he tried to sort through the data on his screen. Suddenly the Iris opened. "Sir! The gate is... we've got an incoming traveler!"  
"Get that closed!" Hammond ordered.  
"I can't sir! The commands have been overridden. I'm locked out." Davis sank back in his chair, then quickly leaned forward and kept trying to access the Iris commands. Carter sensed it was her turn to try and help. She slid into the empty seat beside Davis and started accessing the computer. Within seconds she had a solid grasp of the situation.  
"Sir, the GDO signal is overriding and opening the Iris. There's no way we can close it as long as the signal is being transmitted!" The instant Carter finished her explanation, the scene in the gateroom came alive with movement. The event-horizon of the wormhole shook and a flash of light accompanied the person who was thrown through. Finishing a near- perfect dive, the young man rolled when he hit the ramp and continued to roll halfway down the ramp until he was able to stop himself. "Sir! I've got control back! Closing the Iris!" The titanium shield returned to it's place as every soldier trained their weapons on the traveler.  
The traveler looked around the gateroom in a state of confusion. Everything he saw was different. This shouldn't be! he thought to himself. He attempted to sit up but the pain in his right shoulder and clicking of the soldiers guns told him it wasn't a good idea.  
Up in the observation room, the general, colonel and major stared down at the person laying on the ramp. He was dressed in a Stargate Command uniform but no one recognized him. His shoulder was badly burned, from what looked like a staff weapon and he needed immediate medical attention.  
General Hammond was the first in the room to regain his senses. He grabbed the microphone and loudly told the traveler to identify himself. The traveler looked around, and then up toward the window were the general stood. "Lieutenant Kohl Sirk, SG-1," he declared loudly.  
O'Neill and Carter looked at each other, and then toward Hammond. Nobody knew exactly what to say. For the young man lying on the ramp this was beginning to be too much. The searing pain in his shoulder was starting to make his head spin. He tried to focus on the officers who were looking down on him from the room above, but the harder he focused, the more tired he became. He tried to keep his head up but the weight became unbearable and he simply collapsed onto the ramp and passed out. All the while, wondering what was going on.  
Sirk's mind suddenly snapped back to reality but he resisted the urge to bolt upright. His years of training had taught him to get a feel for the situation before entering it. Unmoving, and eyes closed he began to get a feel for the room with his remaining senses. After a few breaths, the scent of the room told him he was in some sort of medical facility. This thought was confirmed when he heard a woman call out a string of medical terms. He sat and listened for a few more moments, content with simply lying peacefully.  
Finally, he stirred as he opened his eyes. The room then became more alive as Sirk took in the sights of his surroundings. He was in an infirmary with slate gray walls. Doctors and nurses hustled about. One moved quickly towards a phone on the wall and made a brief but seemingly important call, she then made her way over to him. He again resisted the urge to sit up and gain more control of the situation.  
"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. Sirk tried to respond but his mouth didn't seem to cooperate with his brain. He could tell there were narcotics in his system, and his mind was a little foggy so it took him a few tries before he managed to slur out the word 'fine'.  
Just seconds after the doctor had finished shining a light in his eyes, the three officers from the control room he had saw, entered the room. He knew that things would get difficult now. The two men and woman stood near the end of the bed and quickly conferred with the doctor. Then, they turned to him and when he clearly saw their faces, he was awestruck.  
"I'm General Hammond, this is Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." As they introduced themselves, he almost burst out laughing. He controlled himself but he was caught by the colonel.  
"Something funny?" O'Neill asked.  
"This is a dream, right? I'm either unconscious or dead." Sirk answered, this time not finding it as difficult to speak.  
"I assure you, you're fully awake." The general stated. "Now, who are you and what do you want?"  
"I already told you who I am."  
"Well tell us again. Just for the record." The colonel said.  
With a deep sigh, the boy responded, "Lieutenant Kohl Sirk, I am part of the unit SG-1."  
"That's impossible son. There are only four members of SG-1 and your not one of them." Hammond stated.  
"This won't work. I won't tell you anything." Sirk said, almost under his breath.  
"Why not? Look, kid we want to help you if we can but we need to know what you know." O'Neill tried to convince him, but it didn't work.  
"This is great, just great. I mean, colonel, general... major..." the traveler began, with a slight laugh after stating the ranks. "But this is wrong. All wrong. You guys should work on your Intel." The forcefulness of his words caused his shoulder to begin burning again and his head to begin throbbing. He had to close his eyes to shut out the light and turn his head away.  
When the doctor noticed this, she quickly approached the bed and addressed the officers. "He's exhausted, he needs some rest."  
"Fine." Replied Hammond. "Colonel O'Neill, get some guards up here, just in case and Dr. Fraiser, call us the moment he wakes up."  
"Yes, sir." Both O'Neill and the doctor responded at the same time. In a matter of moments, Sirk was left in almost silence again. His mind began to slow down as he drifted back to sleep. Still the last thought on his mind was that whatever trick they were pulling, and whatever came out of it, it might be worth it for the peace and quiet of a good night sleep.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	2. The GDO

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris  
  
~  
  
Traveler: The GDO  
  
~  
  
The three officers left the infirmary and each headed their separate ways with something urgent to do, except Carter. As the general and colonel veered off to their offices, she wandered the halls, in deep thought about what was going on.  
As she wandered, she realized she was hungry and decided to head to the mess hall. When she got there she quickly scanned the room. There weren't many people around, the recent bit of action had really stirred up the base. She did however, see the friendly faces of two of her closest friends and teammates, the other members of SG-1. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were sitting at a table near the middle of the room in silence. Daniel was immersed in a text thicker than a phone book. He had recently returned from a mission to P3X-989 and was determined to translate the obscure markings he had found. Teal'c however, was not nearly as work-oriented. He sat at the table, spoon in hand, finishing a bowl of green Jello.  
Carter grabbed a tray and quickly helped herself to the day's special. She didn't really care what it was, she just had to eat something. She made her way over to the table and pulled up a chair.  
"Major Carter." Teal'c greeted her in his usual monotone voice.  
"Hey Teal'c, Daniel," she paused, waiting for a response from the man engulfed in his book. "Hello?"  
"What? Oh sorry, hey Sam," Daniel finally answered. After a short moment of silence, he continued. "So, what's going on up in the infirmary? Find out who the kid is?"  
"We got nowhere," Carter said with a sigh. "He wouldn't give us a straight answer, other than his name and the fact that he's part of SG-1."  
"That is impossible," Teal'c flatly stated and Carter agreed.  
"Hey, do you remember P3X-516? When we ran into that Goa'uld training facility where they were training soldiers to infiltrate the SGC?" Daniel excitedly spoke up.  
"Yeah," replied Carter. "Do you think maybe there were more then one of those?"  
"It is possible," Teal'c chimed in.  
"So, he could just be a spy, you know, trying to get on our good side," Daniel again added.  
"Then why would he say he's part of SG-1. That position would be the most suspicious and it's weird..."  
"What?" Daniel inquired.  
"Well, it's just... I get the feeling he thinks we brought him here," Carter said.  
"We did no such thing," Teal'c added.  
"Yeah, I know, but its just the way he was talking. He seems to think... I don't know... that he's a prisoner of war or something." There was a long moment of silence after Carter's remark. Then everyone went back to what they were doing before the conversation had started and it was as if it was a normal day for SG-1.  
But everything was not normal for Colonel O'Neill. He had an unusual amount of paperwork to complete, and he really hated this kind of paper work. It was the really long stuff. So he sat at his desk and tried to finish it up. Every few minutes however, he found himself tapping the end of his pen against the table while his thoughts wandered up to the boy in the infirmary. Finally, he finished most of it and had to go share his work with general Hammond.  
O'Neill walked to Hammond's office and knocked on the door. He was quickly invited in and the conversation started immediately.  
"Well, what did you find?" Hammond asked hopefully.  
"Not much. Everything he had with him was standard SGC personnel equipment. He had a M-16 in it's holster, two shots left in the clip, one in the pipe, one clip for a P-90, and everything else no SG team would leave Earth without, except his P-90." O'Neill answered.  
"So we can assume he was in some sort of firefight."  
"I believe we can sir."  
"Anything else, colonel?"  
"Yeah, his GDO, sir."  
"What about it?"  
"I've never seen anything like it."  
"Get Carter to take a look at it."  
"Yes sir."  
"He opened the Iris, Jack. However he did it, we need to know. If one of our enemies created that device..."  
"I know sir, things might get a little more difficult." O'Neill then turned and left the general's office to find Carter. He passed the mess hall on his way to her office and out of the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of his team at one of the tables. He headed in and saw a rather uneasy silence between the three. So, he lightened the mood.  
"Hey all!" Jack said when he was standing behind the empty chair at the table. He then sat down. "Don't all answer at once."  
"Hey colonel." Carter greeted and Teal'c gave a nod of salutation.  
"Am I interrupting this awkward moment of silence?" O'Neill asked when no one else would say anything.  
"We were just talking about-" Carter began.  
"Wait... lemme guess, the infamous fifth member of our team." Carter nodded in agreement. "Well, I looked through the stuff he had with him. It was all pretty standard stuff, except for his GDO. Hammond wants you to take a look at that." Carter moved to get up. "Not now, at least finish eating."  
Carter looked down and realized she had barely touched her food. She decided she might as well finish it, then get to work on the GDO. "Daniel was saying that maybe this kid is from a possible training facility for SGC spies. Like that one we busted years ago. Remember?"  
"I thought there was only one of those." O'Neill responded.  
"There could be many. We do not know." Teal'c added. O'Neill simply responded with an 'oh' and left it at that.  
Their conversation veered off toward unrelated things as they all contributed new ideas and about half an hour later, Carter had finished her meal and was heading toward her office where the mysterious GDO was waiting for her.  
She got there and found it waiting on her desk. She quickly examined it and discovered it wasn't very typical. It seemed at, first glance, almost identical to the one she wore offworld on every mission, but when she looked closer, she discovered it was remarkably different. She sat there for a few solid hours before she had a clear idea how this new, more sophisticated GDO worked. When she had a firm grasp of the physics behind it she headed to the briefing that was scheduled for that day.  
Carter was the first to arrive in the briefing room. She dropped her files on the table and headed to the window where she looked down and saw the idle Stargate. Daniel arrived a few minutes later, still immersed in the same phone book-thick text. He dropped it on the table, sat down and continued reading without acknowledging Carter's presence. Teal'c and a chatty O'Neill arrived a few minutes before the briefing was supposed to start and just as they sat down. Hammond walked in. Carter took her seat and allowed the general to start.  
"Seems we have a very odd predicament."  
"That we do sir." O'Neill jokingly added.  
"Lieutenant Kohl Sirk as he calls himself is still resting in the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser will call us the moment he's able to have a conversation. She expects it to be sometime early tomorrow. Carter, what did you find out about his GDO?" Hammond asked.  
"Well sir, it looks almost identical to the ones we use. But when I examined, it I found a lot more. There seems to be a very small power cell in it. The cell was totally empty when I got it, but my data suggests it's capable of holding a very large quantity of energy, but only for a short time. The power cell was slightly damaged however. Also, I tried typing in almost all of our activation codes, none worked, so I couldn't access the memory files."  
"Can't you just... hack it or something?" O'Neill piped up.  
"No sir. Our own GDOs are virtually hacker proof. I made the firewalls and defenses myself. This new one is even tougher, I wouldn't even know where to start." Carter said, somewhat shamefully.  
"Any idea what that flash was?" Hammond asked.  
"No sir, not yet." Carter answered.  
"What's the status of our gate systems?" The general asked.  
"Fully operational." Carter answered.  
"Good. I don't want anymore unexpected guests." Hammond said, then continued the briefing. They moved on to the markings Daniel was trying to translate, but he had had no luck yet. A few progress reports on current offworld teams followed and the briefing ended with the quick delaying of SG-1's next mission. They would be given the next week to get caught up on projects or finish reports. When Hammond said 'finish reports' he gave O'Neill a stern gaze which O'Neill tried his best to avoid and only looked toward Hammond when he continued his sentence.  
The briefing ended and everyone got up to leave. Each person heading back to whatever it was they were doing before the briefing. But before long everyone was heading home. It was getting late and most people took this as a sign to go to bed. SG-1 however, did not. Each of them had something they wanted to do before they turned in for the night. Daniel stuck his nose into a few more volumes of text, trying to figure out where he had seen the symbols before, Carter sat in her lab until the wee hours of the morning finishing a Naquadah reactor project she started weeks ago. Teal'c pulled his favorite movie, Star Wars, off the shelf and proceeded to watch it for the thirteenth time and O'Neill sat out on his balcony and looked into his telescope, catching up on his favorite hobby.  
  
~  
  
Please Review!!! 


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
~  
  
Traveler: Escape  
  
~  
  
Slowly Sirk's mind began to awaken. As thoughts of his recent mission returned, he allowed a smile to creep across his lips. However, the instant his memories of the recent incidents returned, the smile quickly faded and he opened his eyes to confirm he was not dreaming.  
Within a few moments, he was fully aware and he attempted to sit up. It took him a few tries but he managed to get into a relatively comfortable sitting position before the doctor had made her way over to him.  
"Good morning," she said as she performed a few basic examinations on him. He could feel that most of the narcotics had worn off so he tried to move his shoulder. Wincing through the pain, he made a few small circles with his shoulder to make sure he still had mobility. The doctor, Fraiser as he had heard the general call her, quickly stopped him, saying he had a severe burn and it would need to heal.  
Fraiser then moved away from him and left his field of view. Sirk took a good look at his surroundings. It was a standard infirmary, like the ones he was used to. About six beds and lots of equipment. There was two armed guards he could see, one standing at the door to his right, the other just off to his left beside his bed. At the moment, he knew he couldn't take them on. By the time he got to the one beside his bed, the other could open fire. He decided he'd wait, maybe learn a little more. He knew what would come next. The three officers would return. As he sat, thinking about what to say, a nurse came up and offered him a tray of food. She sat it down in front of him and walked away.  
Sirk looked at the food quizzically. It seemed normal, a small breakfast of an egg, two strips of bacon and toast, with butter and jam on the side. He didn't know what it was, but something about this made his stomach churn. Things didn't add up. Why were they treating him so well? He'd heard of this situation before, but never like this. Soon the sent of the bacon was overpowering and, drugged or not drugged, he decided to eat. So far he'd been okay. He took a bite, which tasted fine so he finished the meal eagerly.  
Just as he finished, he began thinking and realized that he hadn't eaten since before he left home. That was before his mission, about 24 hours ago. His thoughts were interrupted when Fraiser returned with the three officers who claimed to be General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. He prepared for a long and awkward conversation, and was not disappointed.  
The general began, "Lieutenant, your looking better."  
"Yeah, I guess I should be grateful."  
"Think we can have a more productive conversation today?" the general continued.  
"Ask your questions and we'll find out," Sirk responded harsher then he'd meant.  
"Tell us what happened before you came through the gate." Hammond decided to start a little smaller, and then work up to the big question, how he got through the gate. Sirk hesitated, a million thoughts rushed through his head. If this was a trick, anything he said could be used against his people. "Well?"  
Sirk decided this information could be divulged. "I was on a mission to ZYG-009. It was standard recon, or so we thought. We were pinned down by enemy fire for about an hour before we could get back to the gate. When we did, I took the rear and provided cover fire against orders to go through the gate first. I was the farthest away and could provide the best cover. When I saw the colonel head toward the gate I followed, she went through and I followed about ten seconds later. I was hit just before I reached the gate, I dove through and ended up here."  
The others looked at each other and then the general asked, "Who are you referring to when you say 'we'?"  
This surprised Sirk, they should know this. There was no security risk if he gave away something they already knew. "My team, SG-1. Major Sarah Kovitch, Dr. Roy Ling and me, lead by Colonel Carter." Now it was the others who were surprised.  
"Son, I have never heard of those people," the general rebutted.  
"Sure you have, Colonel Carter is standing right there," Sirk said as he motioned toward the major.  
"Hey doc, you sure he didn't take any severe blows to the head?" O'Neill called to Fraiser who was on the other side of the room. Hammond motioned for the others to join him out of earshot of Sirk.  
"Any ideas?"  
"He could be from another reality, the Quantum Mirror maybe?" Carter offered.  
"That things safe in lock-up at Area 51," O'Neill added. They moved back toward Sirk.  
"Did you come through a Quantum Mirror?" Carter asked. Sirk looked at her cock-eyed. Carter decided that meant he didn't understand. "It's a big mirror-like thing, about yeah high, you use a remote control to operate-"  
"I know what it is," Sirk interrupted. If they knew about the Quantum Mirror, then there Intel was better then he thought. "If I had, this would make a lot more sense."  
Before anyone could respond, the klaxons in the hall went off and the speaker blared "offworld activation". The three officers looked at each other. Hammond asked, "Is anyone due back?"  
Carter responded, "Yes sir, SG-5, but not for a few hours." The three officers rushed out of the room leaving Sirk still in a thoughtful state. They reached the control room as the third chevron was encoding and a discussion immediately broke out.  
Back in the infirmary, Sirk snapped out of his pensive state and realized this was his best chance. The guard at the door had left to deal with other things and the guard beside his bed had a frantic look in his eyes. Sirk made his move. He leapt out of the bed at an incredible speed for someone with little control of his right arm. He snagged a bed pan with his left hand and proceeded to swing wildly at the guard who was struck bluntly in the side of the head. He quickly grabbed the guard's pistol from the holster and held off the approaching nurses.  
Luckily, he wasn't in a hospital gown. He was still wearing his standard issue green, SGC pants and he swiped a shirt from one of the bins on his way out. Even though everything was strange, he still knew the layout of the SGC and knew exactly where he was going. He manage to evade a few passing groups of soldiers as he headed for his only escape, the Stargate.  
He quietly arrived in the control room as the seventh chevron encoded and the wormhole formed. He stayed at the back, out of sight and watched the action. SG-5 returned through the gate, one member limping, two others were backing slowly down the ramp and when the last one came through, the order was issued to close the Iris. But that order came too late and three Jaffa soldiers made it through. They only managed to fire a single shot, before the SGC personnel took them out. Just seeing the Jaffa was enough to create a spark of understanding within Sirk's mind. He let his hand which held the gun relax and let out an inaudible sigh. Everything made perfect sense now. It was so simple.  
Immediately after this revelation, an armed team entered the room, causing a lot of noise, and drew a lot of attention. Hammond, O'Neill and Carter, along with the rest of the staff in the room were no longer oblivious to Sirk's presence as the men violently threw him against the wall and confiscated the pistol from him. Sirk made no attempt to resist, he simply made solid eye contact with Carter and using only his eyes, tried to communicate the words, 'I'm sorry'.  
Hammond was furious and he quickly ordered Sirk taken to a holding cell. The armed men complied and they diligently escorted him out of the room. When they got to the cell, Sirk was roughly thrown inside and his right shoulder directly impacted with the wall. He knew he deserved it for being so stupid. The men locked the bars that made up the door, then two of them left the room while the other two stood guard just outside the cell. Sirk sat down on the make-shift cot and leaned against the cold, cement wall. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything other then the pain in his shoulder.  
  
~  
  
Please Review!!! 


	4. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
Well, I'm glad some people like this story, I put a lot of work into making it seem as real as possible. I hope you like where it's going. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it makes me want to keep writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Thanks again!!!  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.

Traveler: Revelation 

Everything slowly returned to normal in the control room. SG-5 was taken to the infirmary and the Jaffa had been 'cleaned up'. General Hammond then stormed off, toward the holding cells, Carter guessed. She decided to tag along, as did O'Neill. Hammond was furious. Carter looked at O'Neill and he looked back, the two rarely saw the general this upset, but this time, like any other time, his anger was indeed, called for. The trio approached the cell and the two officers at the door didn't even flinch as the general flung the door open and made his bold enterance.  
Sirk relaxed on his cot, allowing thoughts of his team to flow through his mind. He wondered what they were doing, if they were alright. Just as some memories of Sarah were passing from his mind the door burst open and Hammond walked in with a very menacing look on his face. Sirk knew he was in for it, but maybe this time he could explain. Now that he knew what was going on.  
"I don't even know where to start with you," Hammond began. "You claim to be an ally but after that stunt..." Sirk simply sighed and muttered something under his breath. "What was that son?"  
"I said 'I can't believe it'."  
"Can't believe what?"  
"I always thought they were pulling my leg when they told me about 1969." Sirk concluded.  
"Wait a minute. Do you mean when SG-1 was sent back to 1969 by accident?" Carter finally piped up. She thought she might know what was going on.  
Sirk got up and walked toward the bars. He leaned against them, putting each arm over a horizontal bar. He gave a seemingly sinister smile before continuing. "I knew you'd get it. You've always been the smartest person I know."  
Hammond chimed in to find out what was happening and why Sirk was talking over his shoulder to Major Carter like he knew her personally. "What are you talking about?"  
"Carter knows, ask her... well that's if she's put it all together yet."  
"Major?" General Hammond asked.  
"Well general, if I'm thinking what he's thinking, this guys from a different time, probably the future." Carter said, very thoughtfully. "That's why things haven't been making sense."  
"Yeah, so what's the date?" Sirk finally asked the question he'd been dying to have answered.  
"Today is January 13th, 2004." Hammond announced. When Sirk heard this his jaw dropped. He was right, he was back in time. He mouthed a silent curse under his breath then turned his back to the trio to curse some more. This was too much. How would he get home? He collapsed on the cot and rested his face in his hands.  
The reality of the situation hit home for the trio of officers a few seconds later. This boy was farther from home then any Stargate could ever take him. And unlike the 1969 incident, he had no help getting back. The general was the first to break the silence.  
"What year are you from son?" Was the question on everyone's mind.  
Sirk's muffled answer could barely be heard through the hands that cover his face. "Sometime in May, 2014. I lost count of the day..." He trailed off. Everyone was flabbergasted. No one spoke. Until, suddenly Sirk lifted his head. "Wait... 2004... It hasn't happened yet... I can change it!"  
"Wait a minute. You can't just-" Carter began.  
"Yes I can." Sirk finished. "I have to. You have no idea what has happened in 10 years."  
"And it needs to stay that way." Carter rebutted.  
"It can't. Coming back is a blessing! You been trying to do it for years!" Sirk continued, now very excited.  
"I've been trying to...?" Carter wondered.  
"You've been trying to figure out how to send someone back in time since General O'Neill was injured."  
"Wait a minute." O'Neill finally jumped into the conversation. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "I'm a general?"  
"You have to let me explain!" Sirk continued like the interruption never happened.  
"Son, you don't have the right to change the future and people's lives so drastically." Hammond stated.  
"Everyone in the future would gladly give up the lives they have for any second chance... That's how bad it is..." He trailed off. Carter, Hammond and O'Neill looked at each other. "Please let me explain. This is my only chance. I won't try anything. You've got to understand I was scared before. I thought you were the Goa'uld. Now I know. Please!"   
  
Please Review! Thanks!!! 


	5. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
Here's a new chapter! Bear with me, this one is a little long and kinda farfetched but I thought "Hey, it has to happen to SG-1 eventually!!!" So here's my take on IT! (You'll know what it is when you read the chapter.) And Thanks again to everyone who read's this and double thanks to those who also review. It's you guys who make writing worth while!!! Enjoy!  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
Traveler: Truth  
  
A short while later, Hammond and SG-1 were in the briefing room, eagerly awaiting the story Sirk would tell them. Sirk arrived a few minutes later, newly bandaged with a sling for his right arm, it seemed it wasn't healing as well as expected. Sirk entered the room with two armed and alert airmen who were dismissed by General Hammond and quickly left the room.  
Sirk quickly scanned the room. Hammond sat at the head of the table, with Jack and Teal'c on one side and Sam and Daniel on the other. Sirk took his seat at the other end and sighed when he finally got comfortable. These chairs were somehow familiar to him. He closed his eyes and could barely reopen them when he was prompted by Hammond. He was exhausted, physically and mentally but he had to tell this story.  
"I don't know where to begin..."  
"How about at the beginning?" O'Neill quipped.  
"Indeed." Added Teal'c.  
Sirk smiled faintly, before he began.  
"About two years from now there will be a mission everyone will regret. Everything goes wrong, starting with the dialling of the gate. SG- 1... your SG-1, is sent through on a mission to communicate with the people on the planet. However a Goa'uld force is waiting for the team. The contact goes smoothly before SG-1 realizes it's a setup. They manage to fight their way back to the gate, but just before they can dial home, they are flaked and become trapped. I'm not sure exactly what happened next, but when SG-1 finally got through the gate, they were one member short. Teal'c didn't make it. No one ever told me exactly what happened. It was a very emotional topic for everyone.  
Anyway, about a month later, SG-1, with a replacement member discovered that Teal'c had been publicly executed as a shol'va. But the results of Teal'c death were highly unexpected. Jaffa everywhere began to question there Gods, and soon revolts were occurring under every God. It started with the lesser Gods then moved up to some of the most powerful ones. System Lord after System Lord fell at the hands of their own men. It all seemed too good to be true, and in the end, it was.  
About two years after the revolts started, a new System Lord appeared, by the name of Thoth, lord of Darkness. It seemed he'd been waiting quietly on a secluded planet for the right chance to emerge. His forces were fiercely loyal and nothing swayed them. Soon, the Jaffa who had revolted were switching sides and joining Thoth's cause of domination. Later we discovered that Thoth was switching the Jaffa very easily. He had some strange ability to look into someone's eyes and change their soul, almost like brainwashing, only more thorough.  
Well, about five years from now, Thoth is the only thing of concern. Every other System Lord is either wiped out or in hiding. That's when he starts focusing on the destruction of the Tar'ri. SG-1 gets wind of this and is sent to destroy the lead Ha'tak. Only when they arrive, they discovered Thoth himself is aboard. Inevitably, they are captured and before they can escape, Dr. Jackson and Sergeant Richardson are converted by Thoth's gaze. O'Neill and Carter get back to Earth, only after destroying the Ha'tak they knew Daniel was on. And thus SG-1 was knocked down to two members and decommissioned.  
As it turned out, Thoth wasn't destroyed on his ship and without warning he attacked Earth only weeks after SG-1's sabotage attempt. The amount of Jaffa that were dropped onto Earth soil on Drop Day was unimaginable. They landed in every major city and the people were totally surprised. But even with all his calculating and preparing Thoth hadn't accounted for one thing, Human Will. We drove them back. Days of fighting turned into weeks and the weeks to a month before the last Jaffa fell. The Human race was devastated and wanted an answer, that's when the SGC was finally unveiled to the public, only now it was the SGDC, the Stargate Defence Command.  
After our race fought its way back from extinction, some of our allies finally came to our aid, mainly the Asgaard and... another race you'll meet later. The Asgaard offered us an Intraplanetary Depression Field Generator. It let us disrupt subspace around our planet at a great enough distance that if any ship approached our solar system, their hyperdrive would become inactive and we would have a thirty minute warning before any attack. This would give us time to prepare the Orbital Defence Station, another gift, to intercept. However, Thoth still made some attacks from space, but we stood strong so he found a new front to attack us on.  
His first attack through the Stargate, about six and a half years from now, was completely unexpected. He got through the Iris with a stolen GDO and the attack was swift and strong, causing devastating amounts of damage. However the attack was not strong enough to penetrate to the surface and we again pushed them back, but not without heavy casualties. General Hammond was killed and Colonel O'Neill was injured quite badly, his leg never healed right after that.  
That was the first time I met Sam face to face. For about a year and a half, I'd been working as a guard on the inside of the SGDC. Since just before Dr. Jackson died. During the attack on the base I... saved Sam's life. Well, enough about that. Where was I? Oh yeah.  
Colonel O'Neill was promoted to General and given full command over the SGDC because the president believed there was no other man who knew more about the Stargate. Major Carter was promoted to Colonel and given command of the newly recomissioned SG-1 in 2011. SG-1's missions were to attack Thoth's strongholds and prevent as many attacks on our base as we could. The team consisted of Colonel Carter, Major Sarah Kovitch, Russia's best soldier, Dr. Roy Ling, a Chinese linguist and I. Carter told me it was because I had skills they didn't teach in any academy. I used to laugh at that...  
In 2012, Earth was in a constant state of turmoil. Person battled person for food and water, we had never really recovered from Drop Day. That's when the Omega Site was established. An offworld colony of our planet's best, with the best defences we had. Also that year, Thoth's men developed a new and deadly weapon, the Rizenikatu or the Rizer, as General O'Neill called them. These weapons were more then a step ahead of what they used previously, they were leaps and bounds ahead. Stronger then Staff weapons and the size of Zats. The real problem was the energy they used was compatible with the material the Stargate was made of. Therefore if the Rizers were fired at the gate they would charge it up. After it was charged, anyone who went through would have a nasty landing on the other side... if they survived the trip.  
So Carter developed an enhancement to our GDOs. The enhancement was like a battery that would store some of the energy that was pumped into the gate. When our molecules were being put back together by the gate, the battery would activate, and absorb the extra energy. Then after a person was expelled from the gate, the energy would be let out as light and heat.  
Another addition to our GDOs was the auto-opener Carter developed. There were some occasions when SG teams were offworld that our base would be compromised and the Jaffa would gain total control. Usually the base would be sealed off from the surface, so they couldn't escape, but they still caused a hell of a lot of damage. Any incoming SG team who didn't know the base was compromised would head through the gate thinking their GDO signal would open the Iris, only to... well you know what happens when the Iris is closed. So our little auto-opener would send a signal that would interface with the Iris itself, instead of the Control Room computers. That's also how we would retake the base and get to the Omega site. A permanent Iris was in place that could only be open with a select few auto-opening GDOs. That way, no Jaffa could get to our colony."  
When the boy finished his story he hung his head and sighed loudly. Everyone else in the room was silent and still. No one spoke for what seemed like ages. Sirk just sat quietly, letting what he said sink in. Hoping they would believe him. Then, when they were ready, they would ask questions.  
Hammond cleared his voice and the depression in the room subsided. O'Neill was the first one to speak. "You said you thought we were the Goa'uld?"  
"It's not unheard of for them to make us think we're back on base to try to get information out of us. That's why I headed to the Control Room, to try and activate the gate to go home..." Again he trailed off, obviously knowing how hard getting home would be.  
O'Neill asked another question. "How do you know we're not the Goa'uld?"  
"When I was in the Control Room, the Jaffa who came through the gate, they were Serpent Guards. In my time, they're extinct."  
"That is one amazing story, son." Hammond said, from the end of the table.  
"It's all true, every word of it. Or it will be true." Sirk stood up and slammed his left hand onto the table then looked around the room at the unbelieving faces. "Come on! Look at my GDO! It's obviously not from this time! You have to believe me!"  
Everyone looked at each other solemnly before Hammond ordered the 2 airmen to escort Sirk to one of the guest rooms to get some rest. Sirk got up and left the room, leaving the others to talk about his story.  
"Well, should we believe him?" O'Neill questioned when the boy was out of the room.  
"Major, is there any scientific fact behind his story?" The general asked.  
"I'm not sure. The 1969 incident was caused by a solar flare, but he didn't mention anything like that. So I'll need to look into more causes."  
"What about his story? I mean it's rather unbelievable." The general said, in his commanding voice.  
"It would seem he was very passionate about it." Teal'c added. "It was hard not to see how much he wanted us to believe it."  
"OK, so let's say I believe him, how would we stop those nasty events?" O'Neill added.  
After a few puzzled seconds, Carter was the first to speak. "I would guess we would need to stop the first event. We would need to stop the mission that results in Teal'c's death."  
"So, do we believe him?" Hammond asked, and then waited for the entire room's opinion.  
"It's a kind of outrageous story." Carter began. "But then again, have our lives at the SGC ever not been outrageous? Besides, his GDO is definitely Human technology and definitely not from our time. So, the facts would point to him coming from the future."  
"Indeed." Teal'c added.  
"What about his escape attempt?" Hammond questioned.  
"General, any member of any SG team who found themselves in the situation that kid's in would have responded the same way." O'Neill pointed out.  
"So then, what do we do now?" The general asked.  
"We should learn all we can from him, I mean, about our future." Daniel enthusiastically said.  
"I don't think so. If any, we should learn about the catalyst of the events, and that's it. After that one event is changed, nothing else will play out the same." Explained Carter.  
"Even so, we should learn about that GDO of his and any information he has about this Thoth and his technology. We'll all take the night to consider these things. We'll continue this briefing at 0800 hours tomorrow. Dismissed." The general got up and left. SG-1 gazed at each other momentarily, and then everyone began to head off. 


	6. Carter and Sirk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
Yeah, a new chapter! (At least thats what I'm thinking.) This chapter is short, but important. I hope you like it, more is on the way. Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping until I finish it completely.  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
Traveler: Carter and Sirk  
  
After Carter left the briefing room, she discovered she was more intrigued with this mysterious boy than she had first thought. Something about the way he looked at her, like he knew her. Obviously he did, in a strange, time-displaced sort of way. She decided she had to see him. She wandered through the maze of tunnels that made up the SGC and finally reached the guest quarters. The two airmen at the door stood fully armed and ready, but when the major arrived, their stances stiffened.  
Carter opened the door and found Sirk lying on the bed. He looked as though he had literally collapsed when he entered the room. He hadn't even made it fully onto the bed. Both his legs hung off, as if he had sat down, leaned back and drifted off. However when Carter shut the door behind her, Sirk's eyes snapped open.  
"Sam." He said, and then quickly corrected himself as he sat up. "...Major Carter. What can I do for you?"  
"I came to try and figure out how you got here."  
"I told you, I'm not sure."  
"Well, can you think of anything?" Carter asked as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of the boy.  
"I don't even know what I could be looking for. I mean, everything was the same as usual. Sure the Jaffa were shooting at us but that's nothing special." Sirk said as he sighed and ran his good hand through his reddish hair.  
"Shooting at you? Were they using those new weapons? What are they called?"  
"The Rizers? Yeah, of course."  
"Did any stray shots hit the gate?"  
Sirk shut his eyes tight and placed his hand over his face in an attempt to drown out the world. "Maybe... I think so... Yeah, the gate was glowing, pretty brightly as a matter of fact." Sirk groaned. "Why is it so hard to remember? It's like it was a whole lifetime ago!"  
"Hey, just relax. Is it possible-" Carter began.  
"-No." Sirk cut in. "No. It's not possible, the Rizers can't charge the gate that much, once more than 700 megawatts are pumped into it, and the traveler won't survive the journey."  
"Why do you think that's what I was going to say?" Carter inquired.  
"You weren't going to ask that?"  
"Well, I was but how did you know?"  
"You're my C.O., we think the same. Well, I guess you're not really, at least not here, but I'd like to think I know you pretty well."  
"We're friends?"  
"The best. You, me, Sarah and Roy, we're all pretty close. But you, you're like family to me. I never really had a real family, so you're the closest thing I've got. I know it's kind of pathetic but..." Sirk wasn't really paying Carter any attention as he spoke. He seemed to still be a little off balance with the whole situation.  
"I know what you mean; SG teams are pretty close knit."  
"Like you and the general."  
"Hammond!?" Carter said absolutely shocked.  
"No, sorry. General O'Neill. I've gotta get used to this."  
"What do you mean? There's nothing between us, we're just both air force officers." Carter tried to plead.  
"Sure, sure." Sirk said and dropped the whole topic. Silence filled the room, and the only sound that echoed through the deserted halls beyond the door was faint footsteps that sounded miles away.  
"So, any more than 700 megawatts and you don't make the trip?" Carter restated.  
"Yes sir." Sirk confirmed.  
"We'll figure this out."  
"Of course we will."  
Carter got up to leave and went toward the door, she smiled and bid Sirk goodnight. He smiled back and when Carter turned her back, he allowed himself to surrender to the overwhelming urge to fall backwards onto the bed. He landed softly with his eyes closed before the metal door clanged shut. As he started to doze off, distant gunfire pierced his thoughts, but he resisted the urge to bolt upright, knowing the sound was just the same familiar noise that accompanied the nightmares that seeped into his mind every night. 


	7. Burned Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
Here's a quickie for anyone still reading this. I hope you enjoy it. The big conclusion is coming up soon, so keep an eye out!  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
Traveler: Burned Out  
  
The next morning Carter was hard at work analyzing the more complex GDO, hoping to find something she missed the first time. But she was having no luck. Just as her frustration was getting the better of her, O'Neill walked in.  
"The general OK's the plan and you launch into it straight away. Guess that's a good thing." O'Neill said from the doorway.  
"Well sir, I want to figure out this problem. I have some airmen bringing the boy here. Maybe he can tell me more about this GDO." Just as she finished talking an airmen approached the doorway behind the colonel. O'Neill moved aside and the airmen escorted the rejuvenated boy into Carter's lab.  
"Am I interrupting?" Sirk inquired.  
"No, thanks for coming." Carter finally answered.  
"It's better than sitting in that room any longer. So what can I help you with?"  
"This GDO of yours is fascinating. I thought maybe you might see something I missed, maybe be able to explain some of these relays in more detail?"  
"I can try." Sirk said as his eyes wandered around the room, they fell momentarily on Col. O'Neill, but before he could turn away, he was caught.  
"What?" The colonel asked.  
"Sorry, it's just getting use to you not being a general. It's kind of... odd, to say the least. And no limp, it's just... eerie." Sirk said and proceeded to clear his thoughts by shaking his head. "Now, lets get down to these explanations."  
"Explanations? That's my queue to leave. Have fun with your 'explanations'." The colonel said as he made a mock salute and left before either person in the room could respond.  
"Well, he's the same as I remember him." Sirk flatly stated.  
"Some things never change." Carter added, which brought a slight smile to both their faces.  
After a few minutes, both the science whiz and time traveler were hard at work figuring out the GDO. Sirk, knew the basic theories, but not much more than that. Carter knew the basic functions, but some things baffled her. Together they made a pretty good team.  
"OK, I think I get it." Carter announced as she leaned back out of the huddled position both had taken up over the little device. Sirk picked it up in his left hand and seemed to almost weigh it. Then he stopped suddenly.  
"This isn't right." He said after a few minutes.  
"What isn't?"  
"Well, this battery is black. It should be a light blue colour. It's as if it was burned out." Sirk thought out loud.  
"According to my tests, the power cell is fused, it's unable to hold any energy anymore."  
"That shouldn't happen. Actually that's never happened, its just not possible. The amount of power needed to fuse that cell is... unimaginable. I was with you when you were doing the tests, the SGDC couldn't generate enough power to fuse a single cell." Sirk mumbled.  
"Then it must have been exposed to one massive energy burst." Carter began. "Now all we need to do is find out where that energy came from. In the 1969 incident, it was a solar flare. But in this case, you weren't slingshot around the sun and back to the same gate you left. And we can't send you back using this method, because we can't predict solar flares. So we need to find another cause."  
"Wherever the gate got the energy, it couldn't have happened before I dove through, or after I got out. So the only logical explanation is that it happened during travel. Maybe a spatial anomaly or phenomenon."  
"Why couldn't it have happened before you dove through?" Carter asked.  
"I wouldn't have gone if I'd seen something suspicious, we're very careful about when we enter the gate."  
"So, during travel? Some spatial phenomenon?" Carter reiterated.  
"That's my only guess."  
Soon the two were spitting out random ideas each more incredible then the last, and each less plausible. Just when they thought they were getting somewhere, some obscure law of physics would stop them in their tracks. But they persevered, both unwilling to stop until the problem was solved.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	8. Elsewhere and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
OK, ISP's have been piling up but I managed to get this done. Thanks for being patient and reviewing. There's only a few chapters to go and its just a matter of finding the time to write down my ideas. I really hope that I followed the laws of physics as closely as I could and I hope this is a story that you can actually picture happening because I hate stories that are way farfetched. So enjoy this next chapter and that you soooooooo much to those of you out there who are still reading this. It's great to get feedback and it really keeps me going!!!  
P.S. Decided to go with a mew summery... I think this ones pretty good...  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
He came through the stargate unannounced, he opened the Iris and he laughed when he saw O'Neill and Carter. Who is he? There are so many unanswered questions... what are the answers? Only time will tell.  
  
Traveler: Elsewhere and Answers  
  
Elsewhere, a team was returning through the Stargate into a badly mangled gateroom. Three SG members returned through the gate only to be greeted by the usual heavily-armed battalion. Unfazed, the three members turned back toward the Stargate, to await the fourth member. The gate was glowing, pumped full of energy from the other end. The incoming traveler might have a rough landing. Then the event-horizon began to fluctuate. The three people standing on the ramp stood silently and only moved when the Stargate's support apparatus began to explode, overcharged by the massive amount of energy contained in the gate. The event-horizon shook again, then with a brilliant flash and sonic shock wave, the wormhole was disengaged. The shock wave knocked most of the people in the gateroom off their feet. The three SG team members stood up and stared toward the gate.  
Finally the C.O. of the SG team regained her senses. "What happened?" She yelled.  
"The gate overloaded." The intercom announced. The C.O. headed toward the control room, followed by her two teammates. When she got there, the general greeted her.  
"Where is he?" The general asked.  
"He was right behind us."  
"Was he en route?"  
"I don't know..."  
"No sir. The computer did not register any incoming travelers." One of the technicians responded.  
"Then we have to go back for him." The SG leader pleaded.  
"I agree, colonel. Get a M.A.L.P. ready and check it out, if it's safe, we'll send a team." The general ordered. "Oh and Col. Carter, bring him back, will you? We need him here."  
Carter stopped in the doorway, turned around and faced her C.O.. "I will sir. I will." She left the room with Kovitch and Ling right behind her. Leaving General O'Neill standing, looking down onto the battle scarred gateroom.  
Moments later the M.A.L.P and UAV were through the gate. From the control room, SG-1 and General O'Neill watched the action.  
"Telemetry coming in from the UAV, sirs. Receiving visuals." The technician stated as the screen beside him lit up. Strewn across the scene were Jaffa corpses.  
"He did one hell of a job." O'Neill complamented.  
"Yes sir, he did." Carter added.  
A few minutes later, the UAV had scanned a large area around the gate and found no life signs but those of the Jaffa. Once the gate was clear, SG- 13, search and recover, was sent through. Throughout the entire agonizing wait, SG-1 was pleading with the general to be sent to help with the search. But the general knew they were all exhausted, and would be no use in the field. So they waited in the control room. Eventually the general convinced them to go and get changed. They all did, but were right back in the same spot less then an hour later.  
Finally, after a half day wait, SG-13 returned. SG-1 and General O'Neill were waiting in the gateroom. Colonel Crox came down the ramp and approached the group. He had no expression on his face, but he held a badly damaged P-90 in his hand.  
"This is all we found, sir." The colonel breathlessly said with a heavy French accent. He and his men were all exhausted.  
"You searched everywhere?" The general said as he took a step forward to take the P-90 from the outstretched hands of the colonel. As he stepped forward, he attempted to reduce his heavy limp to a slight wobble, in an attempt to hide his morose thoughts.  
"As far as we could walk. We even scouted the Jaffa camps, sir. Il n'y est pas. He's just not there. He's gone sir." Crox said with a sigh.  
"Good effort, colonel. Go get you and your men cleaned up." The general dismissed the men, then turned toward SG-1. He handed the P-90 to Colonel Carter and whispered, "I'm sorry," to the whole group.  
Kovitch held back a sob and Ling's eyes fell to the ground. Each barely holding back their overflowing emotions. Colonel Carter however, had only a look of determination in her eyes. She held the P-90 tightly against her chest and locked eyes with the general.  
"He'll get back to us. No matter where he is, he won't rest until he's found his way home. Sirk is a fighter, and he won't give up. None of us will." Carter glared toward the gate, she was sure her friend would be coming through there, it was just a matter of time.  
Back in Carter's lab, Sirk awoke with a start when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"Whoa... easy..." Carter quickly stated. "Its me. You, OK?"  
"Yeah... yeah." Sirk yawned. "Sorry, I was dreaming, about my time. So where were we?"  
"Well, this is the path between Earth and ZYG-009, the planet you were on." Carter explained as she pointed to a star map on the wall and drew a line between the two. "Taking into account stellar drift and planetary shifting, we can generate this relatively accurate map. Now between these two points, something happened." Sirk nodded in agreement. "So between the two planets, there are eight stars the wormhole must pass relatively close to. Other than that, there are no recognizable subspace anomalies." Carter sighed. "We must have missed something."  
Sirk sighed and shook his head to clear the remaining dream sequences. Then he looked around the room for inspiration. His eyes landed on a huge pile of paperwork. He looked at Carter and said, "Paperwork piling up?"  
"Colonel O'Neill isn't the only one who dislikes paperwork." Carter answered with her back still facing Sirk.  
Sirk took a glance and read the top few folder titles aloud. "Compound Naquadah generator linkups; Quantum time-space field distortion theories; Deep space radar telemetry project; Angelfyre supernova probability analysis; Subspace inversion paradox assessment; X-303-"  
"Wait a minute, what did you say?" Carter interrupted.  
"X-303?"  
"No, before that, Angelfyre supernova probability analysis." Carter mumbled.  
"What's that?"  
"Angelfyre is..." Carter paused in thought and then quickly pointed to one of the stars between the Earth and ZYG-009. "This is Angelfyre. It's a star that some astronomers have been watching for years. According to civilian research, the star could go supernova within the next few decades. And it just happens to be along the same trajectory as the wormhole. In fact, the wormhole passes pretty close to the star."  
"Supernova?" Sirk said, almost confused. "An exploding star... that could give one hell of a power boost."  
"Yeah, if it happened." Carter paused, and waited patiently.  
"Angelfyre... supernova... Damn!" Sirk slammed his good fist on the table. "Neither one rings a bell." He sighed and let his head fall forward and rest against his left hand.  
"I'll get on the calculations right away. Maybe the SGC's facilities can better predict the date of the event." Carter trailed off as she looked carefully at the frustrated boy. "You look exhausted. Its getting late, we've worked on this all day. Maybe you should get some sleep."  
"What about you?" Sirk asked, genuinely concerned.  
"I've got calculations to do. Now go on, get some sleep." Sirk hesitated. "Go. That's an order lieutenant." Sirk looked at the major and, seeing his colonel stand out so vividly, obeyed the order and headed back to his guest room, followed very close behind by a set of armed guards.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	9. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
Update time!!!! Hope it's getting good. Coming up onto the climax!!! Stay tuned and I'l try to update ASAP!!! Umm.... I'm no astropsyicist so I hope my explanations make some kinda of crazy logic. I think they do... just read on and tell me if it makes sense... P.S. Thanks to everybody who reviewed!!!  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
He came through the stargate unannounced, he opened the Iris and he laughed when he saw O'Neill and Carter. Who is he? There are so many unanswered questions... what are the answers? Only time will tell.  
  
Traveler: Explanations  
  
The next morning, SG-1 and Gen. Hammond waited in the briefing room for Sirk. Finally he appeared, escorted by the usual two armed airmen. Sirk was dragging his feet. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept for days and his eyes were dark and hopeless. Something about this time-displacement was continuing to drain him, and everyone was seeing it. But, because Sirk was a member of an SG team, he fought to hide his obvious lack of energy and because he fought so hard, the others thought it best to pretend they didn't notice.  
Sirk slowly sat down in the same chair as before and waited a second, then he greeted the room. "Well, what can I do for you?"  
"Before we start, there is one thing we need to clear up." Hammond began. "We went looking for you. We checked every branch of military, but we didn't find anyone by the name of Kohl Sirk."  
"You didn't find me?" Sirk wondered out loud. "Hmmm... what's the date again?"  
"January 15th, 2004." Carter answered.  
"January, 2004... I think I'm somewhere in Canada. I don't think I've enlisted yet. I think I will in June or July sometime. It's hard to remember the exact date."  
"Canada? What are you doing up in the Great White North?" O'Neill questioned.  
"Wandering... I had no place else to be. And besides, I'm not old enough to enlist yet." Sirk pointed out.  
Gen. Hammond considered these facts for a moment before continuing. "Fine. Now, down to business. Carter has been determining the cause of your little trip and she thinks she's found the solution."  
"You have?!" Sirk's eyes suddenly lit up and his hope seemed to return.  
"I think so. When SG-1 traveled back to 1969, it was the result of one, perfectly timed event. Now, in your case, I believe it was several random events that just happened to occur at the perfect time." Carter stood up and walked toward the screen where she displayed some pictures to help with her explanation. "I believe there were at least three separate events that triggered this time jump. One was the charged gate, another was the supernova of Angelfyre and the last was the specific wave length frequency of the energy released by Sirk's GDO. So here's how it would have worked."  
"When the gate is charged with these Rizers, the wormhole itself is bombarded with energy and in turn, the traveler's speed is increased because the energy pushes on the disassembled human molecules and forces them through the wormhole faster. This results in the person's reassembly to be performed faster and the person is emitted from the gate faster. We know this to be true because when we run into a wormhole, we come out running. Sirk's GDO collects this energy during reassembly and absorbs it so the traveler comes out walking when they go in running."  
"So if we consider the beginning of the events the charged gate, that would indicate that the molecules being transported through the wormhole are already traveling faster than they should. Now let's say something happens during that journey, say Angelfyre going supernova. A supernova releases massive amounts of energy on all different wavelengths, frequencies and spectrums. It can only be assumed that at least one of these energy types is compatible with the wormhole. And that one type is present in such a great amount that the wormhole would have definitely been sped up."  
"The speed the matter in the wormhole would be traveling at this point would be incredible. It has long been hypothesized that massive speed could put an object out of phase with time and space, it's one of the theories hyperdrives rely on. So the molecules would enter the Stargate incredibly fast and out of phase. These molecules would be forced through the buffer so fast, they would have no time to be reassembled except for the fact that Sirk was wearing the special GDO. That GDO managed to gather most of the energy in the gate when it entered the buffer. Thus, slowing down the molecules and allowing him to rematerialize."  
When Carter had finished her explanation, she sighed, content with the job she did. Then, she looked around the room and saw everyone had a look of confusion on their faces. She decided to dumb down the explanation a bit.  
"It's almost like throwing a ball from first base to home plate. The path that ball takes is the wormhole. Now say you attach that ball to an F- 18. It would still reach home plate, but there would be a lot of confusion when it got there. And the normal laws of time, would not apply."  
Finally, a small and barely noticeable spark of understanding lit up the room and everyone began wondering one simple thing. Sirk was the first one to speak up. "So, why did I end up here? In this time?"  
"Well, again that's thanks to your GDO. You see, the energy begins to dissipate just before your molecules are out of the gate. In that fraction of an instant, the energy released stabilized time for you. The frequency of the energy is probably what chose this time."  
Then Sirk spoke up again. "Can you send me back?"  
Carter hesitated and Sirk dropped his again hopeless eyes to the floor, unwilling to show his disappointment. Carter then spoke. "Maybe." Sirk looked up and everyone was on the edge of their seats. "It will take some work, but it just might be possible to recreate the events that took place to get you here."  
"Oh great. I'll end up ten years further in the past." Sirk groaned.  
"Not necessarily. To send you forward should be simple, all we need to do is invert the frequency that the energy from your GDO is released at."  
"But my GDO is burned out."  
"In theory everything should work, but in reality, we still need to figure some things out."  
"General, I know it's a lot to ask, but will you send me back? I just want to go back and fight with my people. It's my duty to help them. Please." Sirk pleaded.  
"Major, can you do this?" The general asked after a moment of silence.  
"In theory, yes. But it will take some work."  
The general sat quietly for a brief moment before Col. O'Neill spoke. "I think we should send him home, general."  
"I agree. Major, get whatever people you need and figure this out."  
"Thank you. All of you." Sirk said as he bowed his head.  
"We're the ones who should be thanking you, if what you say is true." Daniel replied. "You may very well have saved our future."  
"And my past."  
"I just have one question, are you still sure you want to go back?" Daniel began very philosophically. "I mean, if you've changed this, doesn't that mean your future might change as well? You might be better off here."  
"Tell me Dr. Jackson, how many times have you been offworld?" Daniel was about to respond when Sirk finished his thought. "How many times did you come back to Earth? Every time or you wouldn't be here now. After everything you go through, you still come back. Why? Because it's home. There's no other reason." With that, the briefing broke up and Sirk and Carter headed off to the lab to figure out the specifics.  
  
Please Review!!! I hope me explanations made some sense. 


	10. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
Owww... almost finished!!! Everyone seems happy with it and it seems my physics explanations were 'decent'. Here's the next chapter, I try to get them up as fast as I can. Now that I know how to end it, it'll be easy. Keep an eye out, only a couple chapters left. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging!!! And THANKS AGAIN to everyone who takes the time to give feedback.  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
He came through the stargate unannounced, he opened the Iris and he laughed when he saw O'Neill and Carter. Who is he? There are so many unanswered questions... what are the answers? Only time will tell.  
  
Traveler: Preparations  
  
The lab was crowded with scientists all wanting to be a part of this time travel experiment. Everyone worked feverishly until late into the night. Around midnight, most people had gone home, but Sirk and Carter remained behind still discussing the time travel theory.  
"So let me go over this again." Sirk began for the third time.  
"We've gone over this before." Carter groaned.  
"Humor me. Besides, I want to understand the process I'll be risking my life with. OK, so you're going to charge the gate up using a Naquadah reactor that will have an energy frequency identical to the one the gate was charged with when I arrived. Then with my inverted GDO, I'll jump into the gate, you'll boost the power with a compound Naquadah generator linkup. Hopefully giving it enough power to speed me up to ten years in the future. Now tell me, why does that seem too easy?"  
"I guess it does seem a little easy, but you're not taking into account how accurate these frequencies are and the amount of energy needed to propel you forward and the perfect timing required and-" Carter would have kept explaining the difficulties of this attempt but Sirk cut in and stopped her.  
"I get it. It will be difficult. But you can do it. I know you can."  
"You have a lot of faith in me."  
"Yeah, ever since that day..."  
"Which day?"  
"Sorry, I forgot you haven't experienced it." Sirk attempted to change the subject.  
"No, tell me."  
Sirk sighed, then smiled. "OK. It was one of our very first missions, the newly commissioned SG-1, and we'd already bitten off more than we could chew. The four of us got pinned down by Jaffa. You and I provided cover fire and allowed Kovitch and Ling to escape toward the gate. After they left, we were backed into a foxhole, well, that's the bast way to describe it. We sat silently in hiding together until the Jaffa passed, but we were pretty much out of ammo and couldn't make it back to the gate. So we sat there, occasionally hearing patrols. We knew they would never stop looking for us. Our only hope was Kovitvh and Ling.  
"By the second day in that hole, I was about ready to give up. I was sure they weren't coming back, that they'd died on the way to the gate. But you told me something then that I've never forgotten. You said 'no matter how far from home you are, someone will come looking for you'. Not two hours later did Col. Crox and his search and rescue team pull us out of that foxhole. I never believed you before that day, but I've never doubted you since."  
An uneasy quiet filled the room for what seemed like hours before Carter finally spoke. "We'll meet each other again."  
"I don't know about that. I may have changed things too greatly."  
The two worked longer into the night but by the time they went to bed, they had everything figured out except the burned out GDO.  
When work resumed the next morning, Sirk entered the lab to find his ticket home, in pieces littered across the table. His jaw dropped and he tried to vocally express his hysterics but no words came out.  
Carter saw the startled boy and quickly tried to ease his discomfort. "I can put it back together, don't worry." The boy simply closed his gapping mouth and sat down beside her.  
As the two huddled over the GDO, Daniel entered the lab with some papers in a thick file under his arm. "How's it coming?" He greeted.  
"It's coming along, within a few hours it should be fixed, if I can find the right parts. We're lucky it's only a few parts that need replacing. I doubt I could duplicate one of these with our current technology." Carter replied.  
"Good to hear." Daniel responded and turned to leave.  
Sirk looked hard at one of the files that was poking out of the folder under Daniel's arm and when he clearly saw the markings on one of the photographs he couldn't stop himself from speaking. "P3X-989."  
Daniel stopped and turned to face Sirk. "You recognize these markings?"  
Sirk immediately closed his mouth and wished he hadn't said anything. But he couldn't keep a straight face. With a smile on his face he answered Daniel. "Yes... yes I do."  
"Can you help me with them?" Daniel inquired.  
"No... I can't. I..." Sirk tried to keep his composure but found himself snickering.  
"What's so funny?" Carter finally cut in.  
"I don't get it either." Daniel added.  
Between giggles and snickers, Sirk managed to respond. "You'll get it when you translate it..." Daniel decided he wouldn't get a straight answer from the boy, so he bid them farewell and left. Carter looked sternly at Sirk and asked again what was so funny.  
"Just wait, you'll know." Carter gave up and went back to work on the GDO. Elsewhere on base, another group of scientists was busy rigging up the Naquadah reactors that would be needed for Sirk's journey home.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	11. Take a Dive

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
HA HA HA!!! Almost done!!! Oww... climax... Hope you enjoy. Keep reading, I am here to provide YOU, (yes, you) with entertainment. So I hope I have done that. By the way... I LOVE the reviews I've been getting and I am wide open if anyone would like to talk to me, just go to my profile and send me an e-mail, I'll respond!!! I can help you with a Stargate stroy by batting ideas around if you want, I can proof read, anything to thank you guys for reading my story!!!  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
He came through the stargate unannounced, he opened the Iris and he laughed when he saw O'Neill and Carter. Who is he? There are so many unanswered questions... what are the answers? Only time will tell.  
  
Traveler: Take a Dive  
  
When everything was finally set, everyone began to head to the places they would be most useful. Sirk had all his possessions returned to him and he stood beside the ramp in the gateroom. Carter entered the gateroom and handed Sirk his GDO. Sirk held it in his hands and stared intently at it. It looked different, yet still very much the same. He strapped it to his wrist and looked toward the gate.  
"A team checked out ZYG-009, there is no life present anywhere on the planet. The team also set up a Naquadah reactor for you. Once you get there radial the gate back to Earth then hook the reactor up to the gate. After that, we'll use the radios to get the timing right." Carter explained for the last time. Then she too allowed her gaze to be drawn toward the gate.  
The dialing process began and Sirk just stared at the gate. The first three chevrons had encoded before he managed to shake off the overwhelming feeling of dread growing within him. Carter noticed and asked him one last question. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"  
Sirk hesitated until the wormhole engaged then he looked toward Carter. "I have to."  
With that, Carter headed out of the gateroom and up to the control room where she met the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond. From the control room they watched as the young man began walking up the ramp. He had a radio held tight in his left hand while his right still hung in a sling over his chest. When he reached the event horizon, he paused. He glanced to his left, then to his right and saw the new apparatus littering the floor around the gate. The Naquadah reactors took up a lot of space and spilled out onto most of the available floor space. With one deep breath, the boy stepped through the event horizon and disappeared from view. Leaving only ripples to show he had ever been there.  
Moments later the wormhole was disengaged and tense seconds followed as the entire base waited for the expected offworld activation. A minute passed with no activity. Col. O'Neill moved the speak but his first word was drowned out by the Stargate as it moved to encode the chevrons. Within seconds the wormhole was established. Carter activated the radio and waited for a response.  
"Come in, Stargate Command." Came a broken voice over the radio static.  
"We're here, Sirk." Carter replied.  
"I'm setting up the reactor now." There was a pause and the radio static grew quieter. The voice returned. "Done."  
"How's it looking over there?" Carter inquired.  
"Looking good. The gate is charging, its beginning to glow." Everyone waited in the silence for the voice to return. "The reactor is on at full power and the gate seems fully charged."  
"OK Sirk, the timing on this next part is the key factor, you have to enter the gate exactly when I say at exactly the same speed you did before. Understood?" Carter explained and waited a few seconds for a response.  
"So I need to dive in again? OK, copy that." A sudden burst of static caused both parties to flinch when the unpleasant sound filled the room, but it died down only seconds later.  
"Everything set on you end?" Carter asked.  
"Yes, sir. GDO activated, just give the word and I'll take a dive."  
"Good. Hold on while we finish up here." Carter muted the radio and grabbed the microphone to the intercom. "Listen up everyone." The technicians in the gate room became deathly still as they waited for instructions. "When I give the word, hook those reactors up to the gate." The head technician nodded and Carter reactivated the radio. "Sirk?" She inquired through the static.  
"I'm here. Before I go, I want to thank you all again."  
"No need. Ready?"  
"Ready." At that one word every person within auditory range tense up.  
"Sirk, see you later. Go in three seconds. Two. One. Go!" Exactly two seconds later, Davis saw a blip on his screen.  
"Incoming traveler!" He shouted over the tension, not the noise, in the room. Carter grabbed the intercom microphone again and shouted out the order. The gate instantly began to glow a faint blue. Then, all the attention was pulled from the glowing gate to the shower of sparks that fell from the it. Overloads blew out circuits and just as suddenly as the last time, the wormhole disengaged, leaving the control room in darkness. Moments later, power was restore and the battered gateroom was revealed.  
"Was it supposed to do that?" Col. O'Neill asked when the room was calm again.  
"Nothing a coat of paint won't fix." Carter answered with a sigh and leaned back in her chair.  
"Did it work?" Hammond inquired.  
"He's not here. Either we'll know the answer to that in about ten years or he's..." Carter trailed off.  
"Ten years it is." O'Neill finished.  
  
You didn't really think I'd leave you hanging there, did you? Ha ha ha... don't worry, I'm just finishing up the Epilogue now. It will tie up ALL the loose ends. So, maybe drop me a review, send me an e-mail or just chill here at Fanfiction.net. I'll see you guys again in a few days... when I finally finish this story. 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kohl Sirk.  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews.  
  
It's over. Finally. No more writing on my part. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the Epilogue. If you like my writing style, you might want to take a look at my other full length story entitled "Furlings" or my attempt at comedy, "The Urge to Kick". Anyway, I'm currently searching for an idea for a new story. Now that "Traveler" is finished, I can write the final chapter of "Furlings". Thanks again for reading and thanks also for reviewing. See you all soon!  
  
When a stranger is literally thrown through the Earth Stargate, SG-1 must discover who he is, why he claims to be part of SG-1 and how he opened the Iris.  
  
He came through the stargate unannounced, he opened the Iris and he laughed when he saw O'Neill and Carter. Who is he? There are so many unanswered questions... what are the answers? Only time will tell.  
  
Traveler: Epilogue  
  
Hours and many pages of paperwork later, SG-1 again sat in the mess hall, enjoying yet another meal. Carter still looked like she was deep in thought and Daniel was still immersed in the thick text. So O'Neill started the conversation. "SG-8 retrieved the reactor from ZYG-009. There was no sign of Sirk, so he must have entered the gate. So in ten years he can tell us about the trip."  
"If indeed, he survived." Teal'c added.  
"Happy thoughts, Teal'c." O'Neill remarked.  
The group was silent again but the silence was broken by Daniel, who began to snicker from his corner of the table. The others looked up at him, his eyes still glued to the text and watched as his expression changed from slightly amused to hysterical laughter. Finally, when they could stand no more of this unspoken joke, O'Neill spoke up. "Something funny?"  
"He knew." Daniel managed to say between laughs.  
"What are you talking about, Daniel?" Carter asked.  
"I've spent the last few days trying to translate this, thinking it was some kind of epic story or history. Now..." He broke off as another fit of laughter caught hold of him.  
"Spit it out, Daniel, what is it?" O'Neill said, now getting frustration.  
"It's a recipe for their equivalent of chicken soup." Daniel lost control and burst out laughing again.  
"Chicken soup? They had a whole shrine dedicated to the recipe for chicken soup?" Carter giggled, now beginning to get the joke.  
Then O'Neill realized that the two weren't really laughing at the chicken soup. Sure it was funny, but they were trying to relieve their stress from the recent situation. He thought it was only right to join in. "Is it any good?" With that one line, he ended any chance of the team regaining their composure anytime soon. Soon people in the mess hall began to stare at the SG team who couldn't stop laughing (except for Teal'c, whose only expression change laid in the raised eyebrow, signaling that he was amused) . But they didn't care, it just felt good to laugh.  
Elsewhere, another Stargate overloaded and a figure again finished a dive as he was thrown from the gate accompanied by a flash of light. Landing on his back on the ramp, Sirk kept his eyes shut, he had suddenly lost all interest in where he was. He didn't know what to expect or if he could handle what he found. With a strength he'd forgotten he had he opened his eyes.  
He was in a gateroom that looked identical to the one he was in not minutes before. Before he could register what was going on this time, a familiar face appeared before him with an outstretched hand. He looked up and saw Major, no, Colonel Carter. When she saw the look on his face she smiled. "Welcome back, Kohl." She said as she helped him up.  
"Back where?" Sirk asked as he took in his surroundings.  
"You don't remember?" As Sirk looked at her, his thoughts returned. Memories rushed into his mind of a life that he had never known. All his old pain felt only like a dream. Drop day, Thoth, the war, it all slowly faded as it was replaced by his new past, his real past.  
"I remember."  
"We thought we'd lost you, then we remembered how you'd helped us ten years ago. You saved Teal'c's life. We couldn't tell you any of this before, but now we can properly thank you." Carter said and let a smile creep across her face.  
"Wait a minute, if I never experienced those events, how could I tell you about them?" Sirk questioned.  
"There are some things we still don't understand. Now come on, lets get you to the infirmary. Kovitch and Ling are waiting for you." Carter said then waited patiently for Sirk to regain his senses.  
Sirk looked to the control room and saw General O'Neill, who Sirk knew had replaced the retired General Hammond. He felt a feeling of contentment growing inside him, one it seemed he hadn't experienced in years. He smiled and he and Carter began walking down the ramp. As they walked, Carter put a hand on Sirk's good shoulder. As she did, she brushed past his wound. Sirk flinched, but then calmed himself. The wound would heal in time and all he would be left with would be a scar from a time that didn't exist.  
  
This is the last time I'll ask you, Please Review!!! Tell me how I did!!! 


End file.
